This invention relates to an anchoring device for use in orthopedic practice.
In general, such anchoring device has been used to reform molars and maxillary bone in relation to a face bow.
It is an object of this invention to provide an improved anchoring device wherein the traction force for the face bow can be effectively used for orthopedic purpose.
Another object is to provide an improved anchoring device wherein a correctly controlled force can be used for orthopedic purpose.